


there's nothing in my system so I'm feeling what I feel for you

by sunflowersutra



Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhoverso, Original Work
Genre: M/M, amizades doidas demais, fofos, namorinhos, o maior slowburn do mundo, é isto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: There's nothing in my system so I'm feeling what I feel for you.I'm sweating out potential but I'm nervous at my central for you.
Relationships: Friedrich Nielsen/Rowan Rasmussen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	there's nothing in my system so I'm feeling what I feel for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> O que dizer desses bichinhos FOFOS FOFOS FOFOS que já ganharam o nosso coração e deixam a gente muito soft com esse slow burn todo? :''')  
> Esse rabiscozinho é para você, meu príncipe Andrei, meu momor, meu escritor favorito, minha inspiração e meu melhor amigo hihi Eu te amo muito muito muito, para sempre!
> 
> (título: Not Warriors - Waterparks)

_“Finalmente, hein!”._ A voz de Alec ecoou pela sala de estar cheia de almofadas e cores alegres. Ao meio das roupas pretas e todas as tatuagens, o rapaz se destoava ao meio da decoração chamativa do apartamento de Rowan. Aquele contraste se fazia presente até mesmo nas personalidades dos dois amigos. Embora fosse um grande amante das cores, o rapaz de cabelos verdes definitivamente era bem mais introvertido que o outro., que parecia gostar de se fazer presente no cômodo - não só pela altura, mas pela risada alta. Apesar da diferença, os dois se davam muito bem.  
A amizade dos dois havia começado quando Alec, voltando de uma noite fora, perdeu as chaves de casa e precisou usar a varanda de Rowan para entrar pela janela. O plano parecia doido o suficiente para que um Rowan entediado durante mais uma madrugada insone aceitasse ajudá-lo. A repetição daquela situação por alguns outros dias acabou criando uma espécie de tradição entre os dois que, depois de alguns meses, formou aquela amizade pouco convencional e logo estavam ali, aproveitando a folga de Rowan das atividades do parque e a folga eterna de Alec que pulava de projeto de filme independente em projeto, sem nada que o prendesse por mais do que os meses de filmagem e produção para colocar a conversa em dia.

O diálogo da vez envolvia a noite anterior. Os momentos que passou junto de Fred. Saber que ele gostava dele da mesma forma. Acordarem juntos. Rowan havia passado o que pareciam horas suspirando e contando para o amigo do andar de cima sobre tudo o que havia acontecido depois dele ter saído do seu apartamento. Alec, por sua vez, ouvia aos risos. Ninguém estava surpreso que aqueles dois finalmente tinham se juntado, depois de tantos anos de flertes maquiados de brincadeira e uma relação em extrema sintonia. Rose, a colega de quarto de Rowan, costumava dizer que os dois eram tão compatíveis que fariam qualquer casal em suas bodas de ouro ter inveja.

_ “Pelo menos agora ele já tem o lapizinho verde dele para a coleção de peguetes lápis de cor” _ , proferiu o rapaz mais alto, recebendo uma cara feia de Rowan que, mesmo depois de tudo o que agora sabia, não gostava de lembrar dos outros namorinhos de Fred. 

Não queria, também, pensar sobre eles dois. Sobre o que  _ eram _ . Tudo era recente demais para que Rowan buscasse aquela conversa e precisavam ir devagar. Quase parando. Ainda que tivessem demorado quase uma década inteira  _ indo devagar _ . Não queria atropelar as coisas e arriscar perder, não só o amigo, como também aquele outro lado do relacionamento deles dois. 

Mas isso não queria dizer que ele queria pensar nos caras que haviam estado com Fred no passado, ainda que não soubesse ao certo se tinha direito a sentir ciúmes do ruivo. Nunca gostou daqueles sentimentos, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia uma pequena frustração quando era apresentado ao rapaz da vez.

_ “Eu não acho que ele tenha uma coleção de peguetes, Alec. Isso aí é coisa sua” _ , disse o mais novo, em um tom leve, ainda que as notas de preocupação e desconforto estivessem ali visíveis em cada uma das palavras.  _ “Como anda a coleção de cristais?” _ , perguntou, tentando desviar o assunto, ao que Alec sorriu orgulhoso. Se tinha algo que o rapaz mais velho gostava era de se vangloriar sobre suas próprias histórias.  _ “Vai muito bem. Consegui uma pedra da lua maravilhosa ontem de um cara que eu conheci na floricultura outro dia” _ .

Alec tinha o hábito de manter seus relacionamentos muito centrados em um tipinho específico de caras. Geralmente, eram rapazes que certamente as mães mais religiosas do subúrbio ficariam horrorizadas mas, acima de tudo, eram caras que pareciam ter uma obsessão com cristais, natureza, magia e todo o pacote. A cada encontro, o irlandês trazia consigo uma das pedras e guardava para si. Era algo bobo e potencialmente irritante, mas era uma das coisas favoritas de Rowan sobre o amigo. 

_ “Maaaas, voltando para vocês. E aí? Seu namoradinho falou alguma coisa depois?”, _ perguntou Alec, trazendo o assunto de volta, para a tristeza de Rowan, que assentiu negativamente.  _ “Nada. Mas tá tudo bem, ele tinha um grupo logo hoje cedo” _ , proferiu.  _ “E não sei sobre namoradinho. A gente só…falou que seria legal namorar, mas…”  _

_ “Mas você quer um pedido bonito e cheio de frescura porque você é um viadinho criado a base de vitamina de morango e filmes da Disney”,  _ completou Alec, recebendo uma almofadada logo em seguida. 

_ “Sim! Não é pedir muito!” _ , protestou Rowan, arrancando outra risada de Alec.

_ “Namoral, ridículo. Pede logo pra ele.” _

_ “Não…” _

_ “Então não reclama, trouxa” _

A conversa dos dois foi interrompida pela campainha. Sem demora, Rowan correu para atender, encarando Fred do outro lado da soleira, com um sorriso grande. 

_ “Oi…” _

_ “Oi!” _

Alec revirou os olhos, aproveitando que já estava no chão para calçar os sapatos. _ “Chegou minha hora de partir. Rowan, vê se não esquece lá do rolê de amanhã. Não sei quê que tá rolando aí, mas como falando os bichos pedra lá do filme que tu gosta, não tô vendo nenhum anel” _ , ele disse, caminhando até a saída, mas não sem antes bater no ombro de Fred. 

_ “Agora falta o que? Um de cabelo vermelho também?” _ , e subiu as escadas sem dizer mais nada aos outros dois ali, que riram em conjunto, antes de entrarem de volta ao apartamento de Rowan. 

_“O que foi isso?”_ , perguntou Fred, um tanto confuso com a despedida de Alec. Não que se surpreendesse - estava acostumado com as brincadeiras ácidas do irlandês e, na maioria das vezes, elas não o afetavam tanto. Após deixar os sapatos perto da porta, o ruivo seguiu Rowan para perto da bancada da cozinha, onde o rapaz de cabelos verdes servia a água  quente nas duas xícaras de chá. 

_ “Nem queira saber” _ , proferiu o rapaz, pegando a sua própria xícara e encolhendo os ombros.  _ “Me conta sobre hoje! Como você está? E o parque?” _ , perguntou o rapaz, ocupando o banco ao lado do melhor amigo, esperando que Fred se empolgasse contando as coisas e esquecesse de Alec e suas tentativas de perturbar a ordem do mundo.


End file.
